


Stop When the Red Lights Flash

by TobyJoeArmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Dom!Mike, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safewords, sub!billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyJoeArmstrong/pseuds/TobyJoeArmstrong
Summary: Mike is punishing Billie until Billie uses the safeword, then Mike is gentle and caring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Boy Ray](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Boy+Ray).



    _Slap!_ Another hit to Billie's backside earned a yelp from the small man. Mike had been spanking him for what seemed like hours now, but Billie was quickly reaching his limit. He had given up staying strong a long time ago, now he was just sobbing uncontrollably as he was struck again and again. Normally, he loved it despite the pain, but this was too much. Mike had been hard on him the past few days, but this was just... unbearable. 

   "R-Red," he choked out.   
  
   Immediately, Mike stopped and pulled away, ceasing all contact.   
  
   "Are you okay??" he asked urgently, terrified that he had been too harsh.  
  
   "Just need-" Billie coughed. "Can't do it anymore. 'm sorry."  
  
   "No, it's okay, don't be sorry. I know I've been tough lately," Mike said sympathetically. "Aftercare?" he asked.   
  
   "Yes, please," Billie said, nodding his head weakly.   
  
   Mike helped Billie stand and bring him to the bed. He hissed when the sheets came in contact with his sensitive skin, but Mike held his hand, letting him squeeze. Silently, Mike got into bed with him and tentatively wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Billie's collarbone, his chest, his neck, everywhere. Mike felt awful, he hated when Billie was in pain- well, when he was in non consensual pain.   
  
   "I'm glad you told me to stop when you did," Mike murmured. "I'm scared that you push yourself too far."  
  
   "I don't want to disappoint you," Billie mumbled, hiding his face from Mike.   
  
   "You didn't, you could never disappoint me. I care about your safety," Mike said, nuzzling against Billie Joe.   
  
   "I love you," Billie said quietly.  
  
   "I love you so incredibly much, Beej."


End file.
